


Subterfuge

by Tammaiya



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh and Nokoru are trying to keep their relationship secret for a variety of reasons, but Akira keeps walking in at exactly the wrong moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

"Kaichou."  
  
Nokoru was staring wistfully out the window, twirling a pen between his fingers and ignoring the stacks of paperwork surrounding and threatening to suffocate him.  
  
"Kaichou?"  
  
"Nokoru," Nokoru corrected him absently. "How many times do I have to tell you, Suoh? I hate it when you call me Kaichou."  
  
"Yes, Kai- Nokoru."  
  
"We're equals," Nokoru announced, quickly seizing upon the opportunity to throw himself into his usual flamboyancy instead of working. "In love and everything else, so why do you still call me Kaichou?"  
  
Suoh sighed. "We've discussed this, you know that. I can't call you Nokoru in public. Given I've called you Kaichou for as long as anyone can remember, it would be too suspicious."  
  
Nokoru pouted. "Yes, I know. I don't see why it's anyone else's business."  
  
"You're going to be Rijichou next year," Suoh reminded him. "It's the whole campus's business, in a way. Maybe most people wouldn't mind, but you're already the target for enough attempted kidnappings. I don't want to put you in any more danger than absolutely necessary."  
  
Nokoru grinned at him. "How like you, Suoh, always keeping in mind the security aspect."  
  
Suoh rolled his eyes. "That's my job," he said dryly. "And now you're just trying to distract me from the fact you haven't done your paperwork."  
  
Nokoru widened his eyes innocently. "Suoh, you malign me! Would I do a thing like that?"  
  
Suoh raised a very sceptical eyebrow. "Hm."  
  
"I'm wounded! Wounded, I say!"  
  
"Some of those papers have a deadline due tomorrow," Suoh said reproachfully.  
  
Nokoru made a face. "You're not serious?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Damn," Nokoru muttered, and began sifting through the pile. "Can I take a break and _then_ do them?"  
  
"You haven't done anything yet!" Suoh said exasperatedly. "You can't go on a break from nothing!"  
  
"I've sorted through the pile," Nokoru said brightly. "Look, it's ordered by deadline. I think that calls for a celebration of some kind."  
  
"Nokoru…"  
  
Nokoru spun his chair around to the side and stretched backwards over his desk so he was smiling up into a fondly resigned Suoh's face. "Su~~oh."  
  
"You're going to send me to an early grave," Suoh told Nokoru, mouth quirking slightly. "Worrying about you and making you do your paperwork is prematurely aging me."  
  
"I'll invent an anti-aging solution," Nokoru promised contritely, lacing his fingers with Suoh's and swinging his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Just for you."  
  
Somehow, Suoh wouldn't be very surprised if he _did_. He was probably smart enough, and Nokoru liked grand gestures, both making them and receiving them. If he could have, Suoh suspected Nokoru would be sending up skywriters and making radio broadcasts proclaiming his love.  
  
Suoh was almost relieved about the need for secrecy. He was most definitely _not_ a grand gestures person; Nokoru's love of the spotlight was not something he shared. He valued his privacy too highly.  
  
"Nokoru, what are you…" Suoh trailed off uncertainly. Nokoru was edging closer with a devious expression, and Suoh had the feeling he was about to pounce.  
  
Which he did. "One kiss," Nokoru said persuasively, "and _then_ I'll go back to the paperwork."  
  
"Someone might come in," Suoh objected nervously.  
  
There was a flash of hurt in Nokoru's eyes before he stepped back, flinging his fan open dramatically with the kanji reading "forbidden romance!" splayed across the front.   
  
"We mustn't have that," Nokoru agreed woefully. "That would be _tragic_."  
  
The hurt was only present for a split second, but Suoh caught it and winced.  
  
Yes, Nokoru liked big gestures, and if he didn't receive them, he started to feel insecure. Suoh wasn't the kind of person who was really comfortable with public displays of affection, but he would have done it to reassure Nokoru. However, even if he didn't care whether people knew or not, it wasn't a risk they could take. He didn't like to think what would happen if his mother disapproved-- Nokoru could very well be in danger. For that matter, if the current Rijichou were to disapprove, it could be very hard on Suoh, which was the only reason Nokoru had managed thus far to keep it quiet. Sometimes Suoh thought he could practically see Nokoru struggling not to burst with the effort.  
  
There was a _definite_ risk someone could come in: Akira had only left the room to retrieve an afternoon snack for the three of them. Suoh had been raised to always be cautious.  
  
Sometimes when you love someone, you just have to take the risk.  
  
"Su--? Mm."  
  
Of course, because Suoh had no luck in life, Akira chose that precise moment to come in. He knocked first, which theoretically gave them enough time to jump apart and look inconspicuous. However, theory didn't take into account Nokoru's innate clumsiness, and in practice this ended up with them in the marginally less compromising position of Suoh braced against the desk with Nokoru sprawled over him.  
  
Akira blinked.  
  
"Um… Takamura-sempai? Kaichou?"  
  
Suoh could feel his cheeks turning ever so faintly pink. Oh, damn, how were they going to get out of this one? And Ijyuin would want to know why he hadn't been told before, too, which made Suoh feel just a tinge guilty. Maybe they should have told him, but…  
  
"Oh, I tripped and Suoh caught me," Nokoru lied cheerfully. "Isn't that right, Suoh?"  
  
Suoh offered silent thanks that Nokoru was so quick-witted at times.  
  
"You should be more careful, Kaichou," Akira scolded lightly. "If Takamura-sempai hadn't caught you, you might have hurt yourself! What were you doing?"  
  
And, for that matter, that Ijyuin was a natural airhead.  
  
"Avoiding paperwork," Suoh said, sounding slightly pained. It was true, of course, though Akira didn't need to know precisely _how_ his kaichou was attempting to avoid it that time.  
  
Akira laughed and set the plate he was holding down on Nokoru's desk. "Just like you, Kaichou. Oh, and I brought cookies."  
  
"Aah, Akira! They look delicious as usual!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Suoh sighed, sensing it would be a long time before any paperwork got done. "Noko--" he started despairingly, catching himself at the last second. "Kaichou, the paperwork?"  
  
Akira smiled at him. He was probably just amused at Nokoru's usual aversion to work, Suoh reassured himself.  
  
Then again, sometimes he wondered if Akira really was as much an airhead as he acted.  
  
~  
  
"So basically the students are complaining that the distance from the University Division to the cafeteria is too far and it's making them late for classes," Akira summed up.  
  
"Right," Nokoru said. "Suoh, make a note to have some sort of food retail store set up in the University Division. Is there anything else, Akira?"  
  
Akira glanced down at the list of items to be covered in the meeting. "Aa. The University Ball is coming up."  
  
"Ah, yes," Nokoru murmured. "I can't believe I forgot. How are the preparations going? Are we on schedule?"  
  
"Yes, the decorations are all ready and the band has been contacted," Akira said. "But Kaichou, as the president of the student council, I think you're expected to take a date."  
  
"That's easy," Nokoru said absently. "Of course I'll go with Suoh."  
  
There was a short awkward pause where Suoh gave Nokoru a very meaningful look and Nokoru's brain caught up to the proceedings.  
  
"Because," he added carefully, "I couldn't choose any one girl above the others, could I? It would be unfair to all the other ladies. You and Utako-jyou should do the opening dance, Akira."  
  
"You're so considerate as always, Kaichou," Akira said admiringly. "It's no wonder all the girls like you."  
  
Considerate? More like diplomatic, these days. Suoh managed to keep his amused smirk internalised, but Nokoru couldn't quite mask a slight wince at the irony of Akira's words.  
  
"One must always be kind to a lady," he said eventually. "Is that all for today?"  
  
"That was the last item," Akira confirmed.  
  
"Then I conclude the meeting," Nokoru declared, with no small measure of relief. "The weather is awfully nice today-- how about we go for a walk?"  
  
"Kaichou!" Suoh exclaimed exasperatedly. "The paperwork!"  
  
"It can wait," Nokoru said dismissively. "It's too sunny to stay indoors. Don't you want to come with us, Suoh?"  
  
Another close call, and it was actually quite irritating not being able to openly accompany Suoh to the ball. Nokoru hated having to keep their relationship secret-- it felt too much like they were ashamed of it.  
  
~  
  
"Doesn't this remind you of the first time we became friends?" Nokoru said nostalgically.  
  
"Not overly," Suoh said. "Your ice cream is melting, Kaichou."  
  
"Suoh!"  
  
"What?" Suoh asked, nonplussed. "It is."  
  
"Not _that_. You're calling me Kaichou again!"  
  
"We're in a public place," Suoh pointed out.  
  
"Not _very_ public," Nokoru objected. "We're in a booth."  
  
"Which wouldn't stop anyone overhearing. Not to mention that Ijyuin has only gone to the counter."  
  
"Oh, _fine_ ," Nokoru huffed, immediately bouncing back with an impish smile. "Ne, Su~oh…"  
  
"Kaichou?" Suoh said suspiciously.  
  
"Your ice cream is strawberry flavoured, isn't it?"  
  
Suoh shook his head. "If you want some, I won't stop you."  
  
"You're so sweet," Nokoru said gleefully, catching the hand holding the ice-cream cone between his own. "Just like the ice cream."  
  
Suoh blushed and then cursed himself for it. "That's a terrible line, Kaichou."  
  
"But it's so true," Nokoru said guilelessly, leaning close to lick at Suoh's ice-cream. "Mmm."  
  
"Kaichou," Suoh objected helplessly, "we're in public…"  
  
"You worry too much," Nokoru told him gently, licking at the ice cream again. "Would you like to try mine? It's raspberry swirl."  
  
"Are you taking advantage of Takamura-sempai, Kaichou?" Akira asked reproachfully, sliding into the seat across from them.  
  
Nokoru started, eyes widening with surprise at Akira's sudden return. "Akira!" he squeaked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know Takamura-sempai is too nice to say no to you," Akira said. "You shouldn't eat his ice cream."  
  
"Oh," Nokoru said, calming down again. "I would never do that, Akira! I was just trying it. I did offer him some of mine, after all."  
  
"In that case, that's okay," Akira said cheerfully. "Was Takamura-sempai's ice cream nice, then?"  
  
"But of course! It--" _was Suoh's_ , Suoh could see Nokoru thinking, and cringed. "-- was ice cream!"  
  
Suoh resisted the urge to bash his head into the table and wondered how he managed to fall in love with someone like Nokoru, with whom his nerves were permanently on edge, yet still never quite be able to regret it.  
  
~  
  
There was a knock at Suoh's bedroom door, but before he could tell whoever it was to come in, the door had already opened to reveal Nokoru in pyjamas with a blanket wrapped around him.  
  
"Nokoru?"  
  
"I'm sick of not being able to spend time with you as your boyfriend," Nokoru explained, shuffling over to sit on the end of Suoh's bed. "It's getting silly. We never get to spend time alone these days."  
  
Suoh sighed. "It has been a while," he conceded, slightly quizzically. "You haven't been in my room much recently."  
  
Nokoru scowled. "You're the one who insists the paperwork get done."  
  
Suoh blinked, startled. "You've been bringing it home? I could have helped, if you'd said something."  
  
Nokoru shrugged uncomfortably. "Akira brings me hot chocolate, sometimes. It's only been for the last week. I didn't want you to stress over it. Anyway, whenever I'd finished it was always late and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Huh," Suoh said. "You're here now."  
  
"Mm," Nokoru hummed, crawling further up the bed and wriggling under the covers to snuggle against Suoh. "I'm not behind anymore."  
  
"It's a miracle," Suoh said dryly. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Hush," Nokoru ordered, breathing against Suoh's neck. "I've done it before."  
  
"Aa. It was so long ago I'd forgotten."  
  
"Don't tease! You have a strange sense of humour."  
  
Suoh shifted slightly. "I'm not the only one. And you're tickling me."  
  
"You'll live," Nokoru said, laughing softly as he reached up to kiss Suoh on the mouth. He'd just wrapped his arms around Suoh's neck when there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Takamura-sempai?"  
  
"We're cursed!" Nokoru wailed under his breath. Suoh wasn't exactly sure how this was possible, but it was definitely wailing. "Cursed, I tell you!"  
  
"Shh," Suoh hissed quietly. "Ijyuin? Did you want something?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I baked some cookies," Akira called back. "I was just wondering if you'd like some. I was about to ask Kaichou, too."  
  
Nokoru and Suoh traded identical looks of, "oh, _drat_."  
  
Reluctantly, Nokoru untangled himself from Suoh and slipped out from under the bed covers. "I'm in here, Akira."  
  
"Come in," Suoh added, because there wasn't much point in not doing so.  
  
Permission granted, Akira entered the room and offered them both cookies. "Kaichou, what are you doing in Takamura-sempai's room?"  
  
"We were--" Nokoru started, and hesitated when he realised that for once he was at a loss for a plausible excuse.  
  
"Discussing Kaichou's paperwork backlog," Suoh said smoothly.  
  
"Oh, has Kaichou almost caught up?"  
  
"Yes," Nokoru jumped in, eternally grateful to Suoh now that the conversation was back on a track he could work with. "I'm up to date, for the moment."  
  
"That's wonderful," Akira said enthusiastically, then yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"One," Nokoru answered. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Mm, I think I'll go to bed now," Akira said sleepily. "You guys probably still have council stuff to discuss. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Once his goodnights were exchanged, Akira exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Nokoru and Suoh avoided looking at each other for several minutes after he left.  
  
Discuss. Of course.  
  
~  
  
Another day, and Nokoru was again staring out the window. His lip had started to hurt from being bitten too often, so now he was reduced to chewing on his pen, expression distant and contemplative. Suoh and Akira were in the other room, talking about something or other-- preparations for the ball, maybe, or the latest student petition-- and he was left wondering if maybe they ought to just tell Akira and get it over with.  
  
After that many slips and near-discoveries, Nokoru had concluded that it had to be a divine sign of some description.  
  
They couldn't make it public or tell their parents, which troubled Nokoru somewhat, but not so much as knowing that they still hadn't told Akira after almost a year. He was one of them, and there was no danger in telling him-- after all, he'd managed to keep his own identity (mostly) secret for years-- and leaving him out more than they had to left a sour taste in Nokoru's mouth. The only reason they hadn't told him yet was that there had never really been the right moment, and the longer they left it, the harder it became.  
  
Right, he decided. When Akira and Suoh came back in, it was time to spill the beans.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, thankfully. Whatever business was being discussed out in the other room, it was shortly concluded, and Suoh and Akira returned.  
  
"Akira," Nokoru said without preamble, "Suoh and I have something to tell you."  
  
Suoh shot him an uncertain look that clearly read, "we do?"  
  
"You do, Kaichou?" Akira said confusedly. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, we're…" He couldn't find a way to word it, Nokoru realised, and found he was experiencing the profoundly unpleasant and unaccustomed phenomenon of not being able to express himself. He glanced at Suoh pleadingly, but Suoh simply shook his head.  
  
"In love?" Akira suggested helpfully.  
  
"Yes!" Nokoru exclaimed, seizing gratefully upon salvation, and then he paused. "Wait, what?"  
  
"I already knew," Akira said apologetically. "I just didn't want to say anything until you decided to tell me."  
  
It was bizarrely like the time Akira had tried to confess to them that he was really the mysterious thief known as the Man of Many Faces, only in reverse. Nokoru and Suoh stared at each other, and then various things returned to memory.  
  
"You _knew_?" Nokoru said accusingly. "That whole time?"  
  
"Well, yes," Akira said tactfully. "Aside from all the obvious things, some days Kaichou's bed is still made in the morning. Er. And Utako told me to tell you that the walls are kind of thin, which is rather true."  
  
Nokoru and Suoh blinked in tandem, and both their faces began burning.  
  
"A-Akira," Nokoru stammered. "You…"  
  
It finally occurred to Suoh that there was no _way_ Akira could be as naïve at University as he had been when in grade four.  
  
Akira laughed. "I'm not ten anymore. Besides, you don't need to worry. I'm happy for you!"  
  
Nokoru felt slight grudging admiration for Akira's mischievous evil in letting them sweat so much-- asking him what he was doing in Suoh's room, _honestly_ \-- but he had to admit, it was pretty funny in retrospect. It was probably revenge for the 20-mensou debacle.  
  
"Thank you, Ijyuin," Suoh said quietly. "It means a lot to us."  
  
It did, too. Nokoru may still have liked to make his grand gestures, but suddenly it wasn't so much of a big deal. Now that Akira knew and approved, Nokoru discovered he didn't actually care about other people. It was good practice for being Rijichou, in a way. He couldn't keep acting so flippant all the time next year, but so long as he had Suoh and Akira to support him, he'd be fine.  
  
Suoh moved to stand behind him, and Nokoru leaned back into his arms, happy that the need for secrecy was past.  
  
"Thank you, Akira."


End file.
